The present invention is related to downhole communication, more specifically to downhole communication utilizing direct electrical connections. The oil and gas industries have utilized several methods to communicate between the surface and downhole tools. Recently, IntelliServ Inc. developed a communication system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,880 to Hall, et al.; which in herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses; for use in a downhole tool string. The '880 patent discloses magnetic communication between downhole tool string components. Other systems utilize electrical contacts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,396 to Floerke, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
Other patent references in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,837 to Edwards et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. The '837 patent discloses an electrical connector system for providing an electrical connection through the wellhead into a tubular element with apertures for carrying electrical cables downhole. The system includes a circumferential electrical conductor ring which is coupled to, and insulated from, a tubular subsea element such as a tubing hanger surrounding the conductor ring. The conductor ring is coupled to an electrical connector of a horizontally mounted electrical connector assembly which is hydraulically actuated to penetrate the elastomeric element in the direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the tubular element to make electrical contact with the conductor ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,991 to Deaton, et al. is also herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. The '991 patent discloses an actuator assembly including an operating actuator and a holding actuator that are engagable with an operating member of a device. The operating actuation is cycled between on and off states to move the operating member in incremental steps, and the holding actuator is maintained in an active state to maintain or latch the current position of the operator member. Each of the operating and holding actuators may include one of the following: a solenoid actuator, and an actuator including one or more expandable elements, such as a piezoelectric element, a magnetostrictive element, and a heat-expandable element.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,152 to Hopper is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. The '152 patent discloses an electrical connection across a peripheral surface through a seal enclosure in a radial plane between a tubing hanger and a surrounding support member. The connection includes a coupling element in the tubing hanger and an electrical contact supporting shuttle which can reciprocate from a position wholly within the support member, across the interface and into electrical connection with the coupling element without producing any movement in a conductor cable leading into a seal enclosure within the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,608 is also herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. The '608 patent discloses a lateral connector for a tube assembly having a modular unit which can be used to establish a lateral connection through the sidewall of a tubular member positioned around it. The modular unit has a carrier ring, a coupling element, and carrier body. The coupling element can move radially, but not axially. The carrier ring has generally cylindrical inside and outside surfaces. The coupling element is carried by the carrier ring. The coupling element has a longitudinal axis which is generally radially positioned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the carrier ring. The coupling element has an inner end and an outer end and the outer end has a sealing face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,765 is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. The '765 patent discloses a connector including a first connector member that is connected to a first conductor and includes a probe that is inserted through an insulating elastomer into a conductive elastomer which is connected to a second conductor and located in a second connector member. The connection between the probe and the conductive elastomer provide a noise free electrical connection between the two conductors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,492 is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses. The '492 patent discloses a submersible pump installation for a subsea well with an electrical connection that is hydraulically made up with provisions to avoid contact with sea water. The submersible pump is suspended by a suspension head located in a tubular member at the subsea wellhead. An electrical connector pin is carried in the insulator. A piston moves the insulator into contact with the suspension head, then the connector pin into engagement with the electrical connector located in the suspension head.